Umbrella
by Kashi-Got-Swagz
Summary: You may be in trouble when you don't use an umbrella on a rainy day in Konoha. {Originally a One-Shot}
1. Umbrella

**I do not own Naruto.**

**Masashi Kishimoto...is...the...one...**

**Follow Me On Instagram: kashigotswag**

* * *

**~Umbrella~**

**{I would like to dedicate this story to Mooingcows}**

Her eyes fluttered open as she lay on her double bed inside her apartment. However, she had no one to share it with. It was pretty busy at the Konoha Hospital tending to all of the patient's needs, so she didn't have much time to date. Plus, everyone was pretty much taken.

For most of Naruto's life, he had been so infatuated with her, but now that Hinata had professed her love for him, things changed.

Ino was with a different guy every week, but she seemed to hang around Genma a lot, and Kakashi, no longer her sensei, was never around anymore, because Lady Tsunade thought it was a great idea to have him go on long dangerous missions all the time. So yes, she was getting lonely.

As kids, they hung out all the time; mostly at Ichiraku's, but sometimes at the park, or at the training grounds. But ever since they grew up, things just weren't the same anymore.

At least not for Sakura they weren't. She needed something or someone to cheer her up. She needed someone in her life to fill the hole that was being created.

She sat up slowly, and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She stared at the floor for a moment wondering if she really wanted to go to work today.

The answer was no, but she knew she needed to. Lady Tsunade needed her, and what Lady Tsuande wanted, she got. Sighing at the thought, she slid off the bed and trudged her way toward the bathroom in the hall.

She turned on the faucet to the sink, and began to wash her face. "Another day, another dollar." She tried to save her money the best she could, but when Ino wasn't busy, she convinced Sakura to buy unnecessary expensive things like big decorations for the wall, or lacy Ino would cost her so much money, she always brought a smile to her face.

She sluggishly made her way to her dresser and pulled out her nurse uniform that made her feel absolutely ridiculous. It wasn't sexy at all.

The skirt came down to her ankles, and made her hips look gigantic. The hat she had to wear with it, made it impossible to wear her bangs the way she usually would, but the top that was connected to the skirt wasn't too bad.

As she headed out of the door, she grabbed some remaining paperwork that had been unfinished from the previous day, and stuck it in her bag.

The bitter cold breeze hit her face as she opened the door, and headed down the sidewalk. It didn't snow much in Konoha, but when it did, it was very little.

She walked about a mile until it started to sprinkle. As the rain began to gradually get worse, she decided to take the backstreets in hopes of getting to the hospital faster.

Heading into an ally, she thought she heard something but figured it was the wind, but then she got the feeling she was being watched.

She quickened her pace, but whoever was following her obviously wasn't going to leave. Figuring that they were just hormonally imbalanced teenagers being stupid, she decided to just out run them, but this rain was becoming almost unbearable.

She stopped to look left and right, trying to figure out where she was. By now, she was probably fifteen minutes late, and not looking very presentable considering she was soaking wet.

She heard the noises coming closer and closer, until something or someone touched her.

Now in self-defense mode, she quickly spun around thrusting her foot toward the perpetrator. _It_ caught her leg easily, and with great force.

With a grunt, she swung her other leg, but not where _it_ could easily grab her this time. Hoping it was man, she aimed for his room downstairs.

He quickly let her leg free and grasped the one heading south. With him focusing on protecting whether or not he would have children, she used her now free leg to knee him under the chin, and she did so with all her might.

The sound of his jaw cracking, was music to her ears at this point. "You little punk!" He yelled holding his mouth that was now dripping with blood. "We might just have to kill this one, Kenta."

A large man stepped from behind the building with a mallet in his hand. "Sounds good to me," he said in a low, but powerful voice.

Thinking she could out run the larger man, she decided to take off running. It didn't matter which direction, just out of here.

Immediately the large man called Kenta, was standing in front of her, mallet ready in hand. He started to walk toward her. "This will only hurt for a second," he chuckled.

She started to hear a faint screeching sound that grew louder by the second. Before she knew it, a ball of lightning was shoved into Kenta's heart, causing him to spasm and finally drop to the wet cement.

Stunned, she turned around to where the first man had attacked her. He was face down on the ground with a kunai in his back.

"Next time, take an umbrella before you leave. You would have been able to smell them coming before you sensed them too late."

She knew that voice. An umbrella was thrown down in front of her. Without even looking up she grabbed it, and opened it.

"Thank you, Kakashi Sensei."

* * *

**Authors Note: **First one shot, whoo! This story came to me while I was in church. Very weird, but I gladly accepted. I could turn this into a multi-chapter...something to think about. Let me know what you think. Your views and reviews make my day!

**Updated Authors Note: **Give a round of applause to _**Mooingcows **_for suggesting I continue on with this One Shot. I wasn't really considering it until she said something. Then I started getting ideas for future chapters. So I shall dedicate it to you. Thank you!


	2. Me & You

**Masashi Kishimoto makes the magic happen.**

**Not me.**

**{Follow Me On Instagram: kashigotswag**

* * *

**~Me & You~**

"Thank you, Kakashi Sensei…" she whispered without looking up.

Without a word, he disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

She could hear the sound of her feet sloshing around in her shoes as she walked over to retrieve her sopping wet bag from the ground. She decided it was best to head to the safety of her apartment.

Work just wasn't meant to be today. As she crossed the street, she thought about what Kakashi had said earlier. Her smell wasn't nearly as sharp as his of course, but if her face was dry, she would have smelled the men coming a whole lot sooner.

It was pretty embarrassing having her ex-sensei save her; after all the things he had taught her in the past. Who knows what would have happened if he hadn't come though.

She hated to sound like Shikamaru, but lately life for her had been a real drag, so seeing Kakashi alive and well brightened her mood.

However, hearing his voice made her a little dizzy come to think of it. It was a weird feeling; somewhere in between dizzy and fuzzy. He always had a way with words.

In fact, one time at Ichiraku's, he managed to talk his way into making Yamato _voluntarily_ pay for the bill. Yamato still holds that over his head to this day.

She hoped Kakashi would get to stay home for a while, so she could catch up with him some time. He didn't need to ask her what she had been doing, because there wasn't really much to report other than becoming a full time medic.

She hadn't been on a mission in a long time. The last one she went on was with Hinata to go pick some herbs a little outside the Leaf Village.

As she reached her front door, she noticed a small note stuck to the doorknob. She plucked it off and looked around cautiously to see if anybody was stalking her.

_'Hey pinkie, meet me at Ichiraku's at 12:30 p.m. for lunch._

_-Kakashi_

_P.S. (You don't have to call me Sensei anymore. We're equals now. ^^)'_

Pinkie? Hopefully he wasn't going to make that a permanent nickname. The thought of Kakashi not being her Sensei anymore saddened her, because it meant that her childhood was basically over.

Nonetheless, she couldn't wait to talk to him, and see how he's been doing. It's been a while since she's had a conversation that didn't have to do with: "Do you need your catheter changed?" Or "I'm sorry ma'am. We did the best we could."

* * *

Kakashi teleported himself to his apartment. With a sigh, he plopped down on his bed and lowered his mask down around his neck.

He had just gotten back from a six month mission located in the Land of Water, and luckily for Sakura, he happened to be passing by her apartment on his way to Lady Tsunade's office.

It was no doubt what those men were after. Sakura's body had_ definitely_ changed, which was a topic on his mind every time he saw her; more than he would like to admit. He almost didn't even recognize her at first, but you couldn't get that beautiful pink hair past his eye.

He usually never carried an umbrella, because it was useless baggage, but it was given to him by an old woman whom he questioned as he was leaving the Water Country.

It was beige with tree branches and cherry blossoms all over it. He wasn't the kind of guy who was into frilly stuff or flowers, unlike Sai, so he was going to give it to Sakura as a present. Apparently, she needed it more than he realized.

Although he had only been gone for six months, he hadn't seen Sakura in a year or so. He hoped she would be willing to sit and chat with him for a little bit, but that isn't for at least three more hours. So there was no rush, but he would probably be late anyway.

* * *

It was 12 p.m. Only 30 more minutes until she had to meet Kakashi at Ichiraku's. Who was she kidding, if she got there at exactly 12:30, he wouldn't be there until 1:30 anyway, so why bother.

That is one thing she will definitely NOT miss about him. There was only one thing she hated more than him being extremely late. His excuses for being late. The worst one was always, "Sorry I'm late guys. I got lost on the path of life."

Only one time had he been on time exactly. It was an important mission, and Naruto, herself, and Kakashi needed to leave by 5:00 a.m.

Tsunade said if he wasn't there at 5:00 sharp, she was going to do some serious damage. Although when she said that, she pointed, using her eyes, downward at where the damage would be done.

Kakashi only had a way with words when he wanted to, because most of what he said was pretty lame. Especially when his face was in that porn book of his.

Every time you would ask him a question he would giggle. You couldn't pry that thing from his cold dead hands, much less get him to put it down for a minute. The man was full of mysteries. Some of which she did and didn't want to know about.

She stared at the umbrella Kakashi had thrown down to her that was now sitting on her bed. She found it very amusing that he would carry around an umbrella with cherry blossoms all over it. Maybe he had a sensitive side she didn't know about.

* * *

Kakashi, book in hand, walked down the dirt path toward Ichiraku's. It was 1:30, and Sakura was probably going to beat him over the head with the nearest object she could find.

"Sorry I'm late Sakura, I got lost on the pa-"

Sakura wasn't there, which was a little bit of a relief. His skull would live to stay intact another day.

"...Okay then," he said taking a seat. I guess it wouldn't hurt to practice what he would say to Sakura when she took her seat next to him. Surprisingly, he was a bit nervous, because he was afraid she was going to ask about his mission.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Alrighty. This chapter is for those who want a sequel. This is what I like to call a "Two Shot." :P So that is what it's going to be posted as until I decide whether or not to keep it going. I could just leave it like this just to be evil :D

What do you think? So glad you guys liked the original! I wouldn't want to disappoint you. :)


	3. Secrets

**It's no secret who owns this, right?**

**Well just in case, it's Masashi Kishimoto.**

**{Follow Me On Instagram: kashigotswag**

* * *

**~Secrets~**

Figuring two hours was late enough; she grabbed her bag, and left her apartment with a big grin on her face. This is sweet payback for all those years of waiting, and getting lame excuses afterward.

What would she say when she saw him? It had to be something good though. As soon as she turned the corner about five buildings away from Ichiraku's, the idea hit her. She skipped the rest of the way until she was standing right behind him.

"Your late, Sakura," Kakashi said without looking up from his precious book.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that. My dog died right before I left," Sakura said stone-faced as she took the seat next to him.

Kakashi looked up at her and cocked an eyebrow, but then lowered his eyes back on the page he was originally on. "Well, I'm sorry to hear that." He didn't look like he cared much even it was true! She put on a happy face anyway.

"Hey, wanna hear a secret?" Sakura said smiling innocently.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, then hesitated. "…Sure."

Sakura motioned with her hand for him to come closer. He leaned in a little, but she wanted him even closer, so she kept motioning. He moved about a centimeter each time she did so. She started getting frustrated with his failure to comply.

"What's wrong?" he asked trying to look as genuinely concerned as possible. It looked like he was smiling ear to ear, but it was hard to tell under his mask. However, he was definitely enjoying how flustered she was getting.

That last comment pulled at a nerve inside her. She yanked his vest forward, but got caught off guard a little at how close together they were now. But she managed whisper the words in his ear. "I don't have a dog…"

Silence.

"Sakura..." He whispered, letting his breath linger against her ear; which she seemed to respond to. "You're gonna have to scheme up something better than that to fool me."

She shoved him away and crossed her arms. "Have I ever mentioned how much I hate you."

Kakashi thought a moment while tapping his index finger on the side of his face. "Hmm...nope this would be the first time, but I'm pretty sure you don't hate me."

Sakura scoffed. "Ha, no I'm pretty sure I do."

"You hate the wonderful, handsome, and charming man who saved your life from two rapists?"

"...Yes."

"That hurts Sakura. Right here," he said clutching at his chest where his heart is, and started to sniffle.

Sakura held up her hand and rubbed her index finger and thumb together humming a violin tune. Kakashi gave her an unappreciative glare.

"Here you are!" beamed Teuchi as he gave them their steaming bowls of ramen.

"Arigato!" they both said.

Hurriedly, Kakashi directed questions at Sakura. He wasn't going to talk about his mission with her. He certainly didn't want her to know he was trying to keep it from her. She wouldn't like that at all. "So how have you been? How's the hospital?"

Sakura slurped her noodles. "Oh. Well, as far as life outside of work goes, it's pretty boring. The hospital is doing fine, but there have been a lot of cases that are very similar. It's strange."

"Hmm. Like what?" Kakashi asked.

She sighed. "I wish I could tell you, but I'm not really sure what we're dealing with yet. Some sort of self-mutating virus, and for some reason the patients' body can't produce anti-bodies to fight it."

"The anti-bodies can't fight it? Is it contagious?"

"Like I said, we're just not sure. I need to run a lot more tests."

Kakashi hummed in response. "So why is life outside of work boring?" He asked, still trying to keep her preoccupied with her own life.

"I don't know...it just is." she replied barely audible.

"Details, please."

"I haven't gone on a mission in a while since I've been working at the hospital full time, and everybody else is gone, so when I get off of work, I'm kind of...alone. I don't want to complain, I jus-"

Kakashi placed his hand under her chin and turned her face in his hand, so she was looking at him. He had lifted his headband so his Sharingan was showing. "You're not alone. You have me," he smiled crinkling his eyes.

She didn't really know what to say. "Thank you. You have me too,"she blushed. "So uh, how's life with you?"

"..." He pretended not to hear her; which was harder than it sounded.

"Kakashi?" she said sounding a bit concerned.

"Hmm?"

"I said, how's your life going?" she repeated.

"Fine. Nothing to report," he said casually.

"What about the mission? Why was it so long?" she questioned. He looked disinterested in the topic.

"What about it?"

"That's what I'm asking you."

"Can you repeat the question?" he asked, as if he had forgotten. He enjoyed their games of playful banter.

She smacked his arm. "Kakashi!"

"Fine. Do you wanna hear a secret?"

"Uh...okay." He motioned for her to come closer. She leaned in hesitantly.

He grabbed her hand from under the counter and held it in his. "I'm not going to tell you about the mission."

* * *

**Authors Note: **I hope some of this wasn't too corny and or clique. However, it's official. I am going take this and run with it. Hooray! :D

Thanks to all the viewers out there! You inspire me to keep writing with your constant viewing! :)


	4. Quality Time

**My mind did not create this world of Naruto.**

**Masashi Kishimoto must have special powers.**

**{Follow Me On Instagram: kashigotswag**

* * *

**Quality Time**

"Oooww!" Kakashi whined, pulling his hand from hers and rubbed his knuckles.

"You totally deserved that! I really thought you were gonna tell me," Sakura pouted.

He chuckled. "Now why would I tell you?"

"Because I have the right to know," she sassed.

He took a sip of his water. "It's classified."

"That's a bunch of bull shit, and you know it," she said rolling her eyes. "And don't even think about holding my hand, because I will pinch it again. That's what you get for stealing my idea."

Kakashi stared at her curiously. "Harsh."

Just then, Ino came running in; practically knocking Sakura over. "Sakura, Lady Tsunade wants you," she said gasping for air.

'_Yes!'_ Kakashi thought. "Sorry we couldn't continue this conversation, but it looks like you're needed elsewhere," he said as he waved.

She glared at him on her way out. Why couldn't he just tell her about his mission? Maybe he did something bad, or didn't follow Lady Tsunade's orders, and it was too embarrassing to share. No, this is Kakashi we're talking about. He would always follow orders, right?

* * *

_Knock, Knock, Knock..._

"Enter!"

Sakura opened the door slowly. "You summoned me, Lady Tsunade?"

Lady Tsunade nodded and motioned her hand forward. "Ah, yes. Come in."

* * *

That was a close one. He almost had to make something up; which wasn't hard for him, but he didn't want to lie to her. But if he told her the truth, it might break her heart, and she might even hate him.

He supposed he could sit her down in the park or the training grounds, and then when he explained it to her, run for his life to somewhere she could never find him. That seemed like a good plan, except for him having to hide for the rest of his life.

* * *

''Sakura, I need you to go on a mission. I have already organized for someone to take your place at the hospital while you are away."

"Really? Thank you, Lady Tsunade!" Sakura exclaimed jumping up and down.

"I don't think you'll be jumping up and down like that when I tell you about the mission," she said sternly.

* * *

Kakashi was taking a nap in his apartment, or trying to at least. Every time he closed his eyes, images of Sakura would flash in his mind. He sighed as he sat up, and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Keeping this from her was eating him alive. He tried to think of the pros and cons to telling her. The pros would be that the weight would be lifted off of his chest, she _might_ take it well, and or forgive him.

The cons would be that she would disown him, and never speak to him, or cry.

He's seen her cry so many times, you couldn't count them all. She has changed so much then. She kind of reminds him of Naruto in a way. They both have strong wills to go on no matter what, and strong determination to make their dreams a reality.

* * *

"What's the mission, Lady Tsunade?" Sakura asked concerned.

Lady Tsunade placed her elbows on her desk, and intertwined her fingers in front of her face; just below her eyes. "We've gotten some intel on what has caused our people to get infected with this "virus."

"Oh?" Sakura suddenly become more interested.

"It has to do with Sasuke..." Tsunade mumbled. "I assigned the mission to Kakashi and a few other former ANBU, but Kakashi is the one who spotted Sasuke."

Sakura's heart stopped. So this is why he didn't want her to know. "Sasuke..."

* * *

"What is it, Tenzo?" Kakashi asked as Tenzo stopped by his window.

"Lady Tsunade wishes to speak with you."

"Hmm. Hopefully not another mission."

Tenzo sighed, and stepped inside. "Afraid so."

Kakashi rubbed his neck. "Six months isn't long enough, I guess."

Tenzo punched his arm lightly. "I'm sure this one will be short. She wouldn't give you two long missions in a row."

* * *

Kakashi was only a few blocks away from the Hokage Tower. Another mission? Well on the bright side, he wouldn't be seeing Sakura for some time, so he could gather his thoughts on things.

It might have something to do with him spotting Sasuke in the Land of Waves. He didn't capture him, because that wasn't part of the mission. He was only there to gather intel; which he did, but he wanted to take down Sasuke too.

He approached the door and knocked his usual five knocks. He heard more than one voice behind the door, and it sounded like...

* * *

"Oh, this is probably him. Enter!"

'_Him?'_ Sakura thought.

The door opened slowly, and _he _walked in.

As soon as they locked eyes, Kakashi immediately knew that she knew.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Getting pretty intermerestin' huh? Lol, hope you enjoyed. Tenzo is Yamato, if you didn't know. I'm really having fun with this one. Thanks for all the views and reviews!


	5. Advice

**I do not own Naruto.**

**Little miss Masashi does.**

**{Follow Me On Instagram: kashigotswag**

* * *

**Advice**

Tsunade looked from Sakura to Kakashi. "What's with you two?"

Silence. Awkward silence.

Kakashi sighed as he closed the door. "You summoned me, Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade closed her eyes. "I hate to do this to you Kakashi, and I know you just got back from that mission in the land of Waves, but you're the only one available for this one. Plus, you and Sakura are more than acquainted with each other, so you're more than qualified."

"If you don't mind me asking, how long will this one be?" Kakashi asked concerned.

Tsunade thought a moment. "Depends on the progress made, but an estimated month, I suppose. Why?"

"Oh, no reason," Kakashi laughed nervously.

Sakura remained silent, and it wasn't sitting well with him. Sakura + Silence = Bad.

"Anyway, this missions main goal is to gather intel on the poison being produced. I believe it's a rare herb only found in the Rock Country, where pretty much nothing else grows," Tsunade explained.

"Meaning, it's going to be very difficult to find. Thus causing the mission to possibly extend to a one month period," Kakashi stated.

Tsunade nodded. "Exactly. Here are your mission scrolls. You will leave in two days; 7 a.m. _sharp_." She directed the word 'sharp' at you-know-who. "Dismissed."

They both bowed.

Sakura headed out of the door before Kakashi barely even turn around, and she shut the door right in his face. He sighed again for about the tenth time today.

"Something going on between you two?" Tsunade asked.

"There is now."

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ino."

"Sakura? What's up? Haven't heard from you in a while."

"Who's fault is that?" Sakura said accusingly.

"You never asked!" Ino blurted out defensively.

"Whatever. Anyway, I called to see if you wanna hang out. I need to talk to you," Sakura said glumly.

"Oh...well okay. I'll be right over."

* * *

"Hmm, well I do appreciate you telling me. I would like to share with you some advice if you don't mind," Tsunade inquired.

"Not at all. That's the main reason I told you. I'm in need of some...womanly guidance. If you haven't noticed, women haven't mattered to me much in the past, so I'm a little inexperienced," Kakashi said sheepishly.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Then why are you always reading that sick book of Jiraiya's?"

Kakashi's eyes widened. "Oh...well, um. I mean, I'm inexperienced at the how-to-deal-with-women part. Not the-"

"Kakashi...the last thing I want to know is what you're experienced and inexperienced at that doesn't have something to do with being a ninja," Tsunade said plugging her ears.

Kakashi smirked under his mask. "Oh, well there was this one time when I was on a mission about five years ago, and to get information out of this woman, I had to-"

"NO!" Tsunade raised her hand up. "Do you want my advice or not?"

"...Yes."

* * *

Sakura smiled, happy to see her friend. "Thanks for coming over."

"Sure thing!" So what did you want to talk about? It sounded rather important."

Sakura told Ino the whole story. From Kakashi saving her, to having lunch, to the new mission. One thing about Ino, was that she was a good listener. She never interrupted unless she didn't understand something.

"So what do you think I should do? Beat him to a pulp, or talk with him rationally," Sakura asked.

Ino didn't say anything for a while.

"What do you think you should do?" Ino told her.

"I know what I should do, but it's not the same as what I want to do," she said through gritted teeth.

* * *

"I understand that Tsunade, but I don't want to be beaten to a pulp. I kind of just want to ignore the situation."

Tsunade shook her head. "Absolutely not. You cannot just ignore it. You would be ignoring her in the process, and that's not what you want. You need to talk it out with her regardless of what might physically happen to you. You know, she's not a girl anymore. I think she'll be more understanding than you think."

Kakashi ran his fingers through his hair. "Yeah, I know. I've noticed her maturity is growing, so I just might live."

Tsunade stood. "You have two days to rest, and think it over. At whichever time you decide to speak with her is up to you. Let me know how it goes."

Kakashi got up from the spot he was leaning on the wall, and walked to the door. "Thank you, Lady Tsunade."

* * *

"I think I'm gonna just wait and see if he says anything." I'm more upset that he lied to me more than him not bringing Sasuke home," Sakura mumbled.

"Technically Sakura, he didn't lie to you. Kakashi is a good guy, and I think he was just trying to protect you."

"Maybe. I didn't think of it like that."

"Oh, and please get over Sasuke. I have, and it's time you do too," Ino suggested folding her arms.

Sakura looked insulted. "I am! This is the first time I have mentioned his name in like forever!"

"If you were over Sasuke, the boy who broke your heart multiple times, and killed thousands of people, then why would you be mad at Kakashi, your ex-sensei who has saved us tons of times, and would never do anything intentionally to hurt you in any way?"

Ino headed toward the door. "Think about it, Sakura."

* * *

**Authors Note: **Character developing ftw! This story is growing on me. How about you? Your thoughts, and encouragement are always welcome!

Check out my newest One-shot: **Call Me Maybe**

Much love,

**Kashi-Got-Swagz**


	6. Meet Me Halfway

**You know the drill. T'was not I.**

**T'was instead, Masashi Kishimoto that hast owneth thy Narutoeth.**

**{Follow Me On Instagram: kashigotswag**

* * *

**Meet Me Halfway**

The mission was tomorrow, and oh how a joy it would be. Just her, Kakashi, and the open forest. Sakura thought about what Ino had said, and figured she was right. Kakashi had been nothing but good to her, and there was no hope for Sasuke anymore.

Ever since Lady Tsunade had told her about his mission, that was all she could think about. He was all she could think about. It was driving her absolutely crazy. She needed to fix this. Now.

She jumped up from the couch, and headed out the door; not even bothering to grab anything. She knew exactly where he was. The memorial stone.

* * *

_'Tsunade's right. I need to talk to her. I don't want the mission to be awkward, but it's just so hard to talk about my feelings. I wish you were here, Obito. I wish...I would have went with you to save Rin._

_So many mistakes; so many regrets. If I don't fix this with Sakura, it might be the biggest mistake I've ever made. I can't talk to Naruto, the way I do with her. I can't tease Naruto, and get the same reaction that I get from her._

_I've been her sensei for so long, and we've gotten so close, but ever since she became a Jounin, and the sensei thing came to an end...when I see her, my heart just...'_

Kakashi's throat seemed to close up slightly. He knew this feeling all to well. No. He would not cry. Ninja's do not show emotion.

_'Get a hold of yourself, Kakashi!'_

He started to snivel a bit. He fell to his knees, and slammed his right fist to the ground while letting out a grunt.

'_She makes me so weak, but yet so strong.'_

Power only she has over him. Seeing her again brought up his feelings for her. Every smile she makes, every time she laughs, every blush that comes to her face makes his feelings grow stronger.

He wants to be the only reason she does these things.

* * *

Sakura was walking through the marketplace. She felt like running, but she wanted the extra time to think. Plus, she knew Kakashi would still be there by the time she arrived. He stood there for hours, never uttering a word.

She watched him just stand there once. He looked so broken; so guilty. She would never forget the look on his face. She wanted to make him so happy that he would stop beating himself up for something that couldn't be helped.

She wanted to blow all his cares away.

She didn't know where all these feeling were coming from, but the hardest part was telling him. Rejection is something she knows all too well, and now because of that, it was holding her back from ever loving again.

* * *

Kakashi rose from the ground slowly, and clenched his fists.

_'I need to...I need to tell her how I feel. I need to tell her that I love her!'_

He jumped into the trees and ran to her apartment as fast as he could.

The closer he approached, the faster his heart pounded. It sounded so loud in his ears, but it felt so right.

He hoped she felt the same way. In fact, he was 99.9% sure that she did, but there was still that 0.1% that stuck in his mind.

They always flirted back and forth. True it wasn't too raunchy, but she had to have felt the same connection he did; that buzzing vibe feeling.

* * *

Sakura hopped down beside the stone. He wasn't standing there. She searched the area as well, but there was no Kakashi around.

"Must have missed him."

She sighed.

"I can't rest until this is settled." She headed back to her apartment staying alert just for when she sensed his presence nearby.

* * *

Kakashi kicked Sakura's door in.

"Sakura, I love you! I love you more than anything in the worl-"

She wasn't there.

Boy did he feel like an idiot. Not to mention that he broke her door!

He just stood there...chest heaving.

He let out a yell; almost louder than thunder. He yelled her name.

* * *

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks; wide-eyed.

"Kakashi?!"

Now she was sprinting. "Kakashi!"

* * *

He looked toward the direction he heard his name. No doubt it was Sakura.

He ran.

He had never wanted anything this badly. He wanted her.

* * *

She could hear him. Tears immediately sprung to her eyes. How could she have been mad at this man? The man she loved.

Suddenly, he appeared in front of her only 100 feet away.

* * *

She was only 100 feet away. Images started fluttering through his mind. All the memories he had of her. Her smile, her laugh, her tears.

_'Hurry up, Kakashi-Sensei! You're so slow.'_

_'Hehe, whatcha reading, Sensei?'_

_'Woah, Kakashi-Sensei! You're so strong! I'm gonna become strong too, you know?'_

'You have become strong, Sakura. So strong in fact, that you've changed me.'

* * *

They embraced each other tightly; her neck beneath his chin. There wasn't an inch between them.

"I love you," they said in unison.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Well that escalated quickly! XD The mission shouldn't be too difficult now...or will it be even harder than ever. Tune in for the next thrilling chapter of, **Umbrella!**

OMW! (Oh my word) SO SORRY FOR GOING ALMOST A MONTH WITHOUT UPDATING. High school is hard! XD Too much homework to deal with, so I didn't have much time, but it's finally here!

**Love** the encouragement, thoughts, and ramblings!

_Sincerely with love,_

**~Kashi-Got-Swagz**


	7. The First To Know

**I can tell you this much, it's Masashi Kishimoto who owns this thang, okay?**

**Now let's get this chapter started! ^^**

**{Follow Me On Instagram: kashigotswag**

* * *

**The First To Know**

"I love you."

They both clung to each other for dear life; neither daring to let go. Both hearts beating rapidly against each others chests. It was Sakura who spoke first.

"I'm sorry I was mad at you. I know rescuing Sasuke wasn't a part of your mission."

"..."

"I spent so much time chasing the wrong guy, when the right guy was in front of me the entire time," she said looking up at him; blushing slightly.

Kakashi bent down so that he was eye level with her. "It feels good to hear you say that. I kept it from you only to protect you."

A single tear slipped down her rosy cheek.

He wiped it away before it fell. "No more tears. Not as long as I'm around," he said smiling.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'll try."

* * *

"Nice work today, Sai. Same time tomorrow?" Naruto asked.

"You got a lot of balls wanting to fight me again. Oh, wait...you don't have _any_. Haha!" Sai stated, cheerfully unaware of his inappropriate nonsense.

"...SAI!" Naruto yelled with a fist in the air.

"Whoops! Gotta go!" Sai exclaimed, grabbing his gear and hightailing it out of there.

It was almost dusk, and Naruto hadn't eaten in hours. Or what seemed like hours to him. And what better place to go then Ichiraku's.

His stomach told him to take the shortcut that he had secretly discovered about a year ago after training with Kakashi once.

He remembered it like it was yesterday.

It was after a long day of trying to change his chakra nature.

_"Hey, Naruto. I'm really starting to like you!" Kakashi exclaimed, making his way toward Naruto._

_"Whaaa!?" Naruto scrambled away from Kakashi as fast as possible._

While trying to get away from Kakashi, he accidentally stumbled his way into the forest so much, that he hit a building. Ichiraku's! That was a very strange, and scary, yet exciting day for him.

As hungry as he was now, he was definitely gonna need that shortcut. He unzipped his orange jacket and slid it off his shoulders.

He was still really hot, and sweaty from all that training. Now all he was wearing was his black t-shirt and orange and black pants.

He headed into the forest with ramen all over his mind. He had posters all over his wall of Miso Ramen; his favorite kind of ramen. Also,-

...Wait, did he just see Kakashi, and Sakura? He peeked through a bush and waited. It looked like they were talking, and...KISSING!?

* * *

"So, you're not mad at me?" Kakashi asked, mainly for conformation. He also just wanted to hear her say it again.

Sakura looked at his eyes, and then down to his masked lips, and then back up to his eyes, annnd back down again.

He tilted his head to the left and leaned in, and she did the same. At the last second Kakashi pulled down his mask, and the second their lips touched, it was like magical passion until...

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What is going on here!?"

They immediately parted; Kakashi's mask already in place. Sakura was so far in the clouds, that she didn't even recognize the voice. Kakashi couldn't mistake that voice anywhere.

"Yo," Kakashi said simply, as if nothing was going on.

"H-hey Naruto." Sakura guessed.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at them both. "What was that?"

"What was what?" They both said.

"Oh don't play dumb with me." Naruto pointed a finger at them. "You two were just sucking face! I saw it!"

Kakashi sighed and pulled out Icha Icha; trying to avoid the awkwardness. "Look, Naruto. Sakura and I were merely just...exchanging information."

Naruto shoved his hands in his pockets, and threw his head to the side; nose in the air. "Information like, "here, let me show you how big my tongue is!"

"Oh my gosh, Naruto, gross!" Sakura squealed, trying to play it off.

Kakashi turned to Sakura. "Go home. I want to talk with Naruto."

Sakura didn't protest. She wanted to get out of there as soon as possible, and go hide under the covers of her bed.

She nodded, and took off.

Kakashi gave Naruto an eye crinkle.

"Spill it, Kakashi."

He sighed. "Look, Naruto. You and Sakura are no longer my students anymore, correct?"

Naruto nodded. "So?"

"Well, long story short, I don't know when exactly, but I have fallen in love with Sakura. I don't expect you to be okay with it. In fact, it would worry me if you weren't. She makes me happy, and brings joy into my boring life. I care about her, and she cares about me."

Naruto looked at the ground. "Am I the first to know? Were you guys gonna even tell anybody?"

"Well, that's the thing. About 5 minutes before your...arrival, we both confessed our love, so yes, you are the first to know. As far as telling others, we haven't talked about that yet. I hope that you will keep this confidential until spoken to, to do otherwise," Kakashi said sternly.

"...Yeah, I understand." Kakashi started to walk away. "Kakashi..."

"Yeah?"

"If she comes to me hurt, because of you...so help me I will-"

"Naruto...I would never, and I mean never, do anything to hurt her in any way. That's a promise."

Naruto smiled. "I'll hold you to it then."

* * *

**Authors Note: **Woah, I did not expect to get another chapter out so quickly. Poor Naruto :/ And poor Kakashi having to explain, when he doesn't even know how to explain it to himself.

Thanks for the reviews! I LOVE hearing from you guys!


	8. Forbidden

**Oppa Gangnam Masashi Style!**

**XD I don't own.**

**{Follow Me On Instagram: kashigotswag**

* * *

**Forbidden**

Sakura ran shaky fingers over her lips. His lips were so soft against hers. The way they fit perfectly on hers too. It was a shame it was short-lived.

She pulled out her keys as she turned on her street. Oh damn...she didn't even think to look at his face! It was all Naruto's fault as usual. Why did he have to interrupt such a perfect moment.

She climbed up the stairs to her apartment, and smelled the sweet scent of cinnamon tea. Mmm, that sounded _so _good at the moment.

As she looked up her eyes grew wide, and her keys fell from her hands. "What in the hell happened to my door!?" The hinges were bent, and the door was at least five feet inside the apartment itself.

She hoped her landlord Kai wouldn't make her pay for this.

* * *

Kakashi looked intently upon the sky. It seemed as though every cloud was Sakura. He had never felt anything like this before; that head over heals kind of feeling. It didn't happen to him.

Sure, he had girls throwing themselves at him all the time, but he wanted someone hard to get, someone he had to work to get.

Maybe he preferred a girl this way because he was so used to having to work his butt off to get what he wanted, because nothing was just handed to him. Besides the Sharingan.

He sighed. His happy thoughts just came to an end. He pinched the bridge of his nose trying to think. As great as it was having Sakura return his feelings, he was over a decade older than she. _Holy crap!_

What made it worse was that the entire village knew him and her, and who they used to be to each other. Sensei, and student.

He smirked under his mask. A fantasy he had wanted to try. "Ah, forbidden love we finally meet at last."

* * *

Sakura managed to get her door back in place, but not hinged back in properly. Kai told her that she didn't have to pay as long as she fixed it herself, and that she shouldn't have a hard time considering she was a ninja.

She was just glad she didn't have to pay. She had shelled out too much cash lately on her apartment as it was.

She plopped face down on her bed.

She still couldn't believe that Naruto had just happened to be strolling through the woods, when her and Kakashi were "exchanging information." She grinned at the thought.

She wasn't sure why or how they would pass info that way, but if Naruto was a few years younger he totally would have bought that, but he was a smarty pants know it all guy now that he was going to be Hokage soon.

He'll probably badger her about the kiss until the day she dies. It was really embarrassing getting caught and all, but it was kind of fun at the same time.

She mumbled into her pillow, then sat up, leaning against the headboard.

She wondered what Kakashi said to Naruto after she had left. Did he tell him that they were just role-playing, because they sensed his presence and that it was a big prank?

Or that she was a bad kisser? _Gasp!_ What did he think of the kiss!?

The kiss they shared was very short, but oh...kami have mercy on her soul. She had kissed quite a few guys in her lifetime, but man...something about _this_ kiss proved how much experience Kakashi really had.

She shuddered at that thought. Kakashi and experience in the same sentence. Oh, man. True he was more than 10 years older than her, but she didn't mind. It made everything about them being together more exciting and sexier.

Something about this forbidden love made Sakura jittery, and excited to do something bad. The fact that it was wrong made her want it more.

She bit her bottom lip. She thought about tomorrow's mission and hoped today's activities wouldn't compromise anything. Or would more things happen?

* * *

Kakashi teleported to his apartment. He summoned Pakkun once he was in the kitchen, and saw dog food _everywhere_. How it got on the ceiling was very interesting.

"Hey, boss! Long time no see!" Pakkun exclaimed with a wag of his tail.

"..."

Pakkun noticed his surroundings and stopped wagging his tail. His ears drooped, and he lowered his head. "Well, the boys and I didn't expect you back anytime soon."

"..."

"I swear, I was gonna clean it up, boss."

"..."

"Look, it was all Bull's idea. I think you feed him too much dog food..."

"Is that so? Because written on the fridge, with what I hope is chocolate, says, 'Pakkun waz here.' "

"...It's not chocolate."

Walking away into the bedroom, Kakashi muttered, "I knew I should have gotten ninja cats instead."

Pakkun's ears perked up. "What was that?"

"Nothing, Pakkun!"

* * *

Before they both knew it, it was 7 a.m. and they were both at the gate facing each other.

"Are you ready for this?" Kakashi asked groggily.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Sakura mumbled.

He chuckled deeply. "Well, you don't seem too enthusiastic this morning, Sakura-chan."

"How can I be when I was awake all night freezing to death, because some idiot broke my door. I couldn't get it fixed yesterday, so it will just have to wait I suppose."

_Oh dear lord..! How could he have forgotten about kicking her door in?!_

"Y-your door's b-broken?" Kakashi asked dumbly.

She knew it was him. "Yep. From the looks of it, it seems like it was kicked in."

Purely out of habit, Kakashi went to pull out Icha Icha once again trying to avoid another awkward conversation or situation. He always carried two with him just in case, but he decided to leave one behind for this trip. Something more interesting might happen instead. "...That's very strange."

Sakura eyed him suspiciously. "Yes, very strange indeed." She watched as he did a double take when he noticed that his precious Icha Icha wasn't in that little pouch of his. It was very amusing watching him get so frazzled over something so materialistic.

She walked toward him slowly and put on a seductive face. He watched her curiously, yet cautiously.

"Kakashi," she spoke raising and eyebrow.

"Y-yeah?" Kakashi's voice cracked.

Sakura pulled the book out her pouch slowly. "Looking for this?" She waved it back and forth.

His eyes darkened. "Sakura. Why do you have my book?"

Sakura lifted a finger. "Correction. Why do I have your porn? Well, after I noticed my door was kicked in-"

Oh no. He swallowed hard.

"There was a little sliver of orange beneath it." Sakura stepped closer, "My my, you've gotten careless, sensei." She was about a foot away from him now.

"If you're trying to turn me on, it's working," he whispered.

She got on her tip toes wrapped her arms around his neck, and said softly into his ear. "If you want it, you have to come and get it."

"With pleasure."

* * *

**Authors Note: **Steamy, steamy, steamy. I wonder what Tsunade's going to think about all this! Only time will tell ;)

I appreciate all the **thoughts**, and or **ramblings**!

Hope you all had a wonderful weekend,

**~Kashi-Got-Swagz~**


	9. The Good Part

**Masashi Kishimoto has authorization for this anime.**

**I just use his characters and settings because he inspires me so! ^^**

* * *

**The Good Part**

"With pleasure."

In a flash Kakashi was behind her. He grabbed her fingertips and spun her around; Icha Icha long forgotten. He pulled her close, so close in fact that their foreheads were touching. Sakura was surprised, but she quickly changed the expression to a more pouty look.

He bent her backwards and lifted her right leg up around his hip. They both looked into each others eyes, and stared.

As if they weren't out of breath as it was, she smashed her lips to his masked ones, gripping his face with her hands knocking him on top of her. He quickly grabbed her and did a tuck and roll, so that he didn't crush her.

They tumbled through the trees, and brush. As their rolling motion stopped, he pinned her to the ground. His hands on each of her wrists. She struggled under his grasp.

"It's no use, so don't try." He smirked. "All you have to do is ask, Sakura." She lifted her head to kiss him, but he pulled back at the same time. "No. I don't know what you want, until you ask me."

She scowled at him. "I am not asking you anything." She turned her head against the ground.

"Hm...then you don't get anything." He waited.

She thought a moment. This was all happening so fast but it was really exciting and she wanted it to last forever! "Um..."

"Yes?" He lowered his head and nipped at her collarbone sending chills through her body.

K-Kiss me," she said breathlessly.

As soon as he let go of her wrists, she ripped his mask down. She had wanted to feel his lips again ever since she got a little taste yesterday.

Just as their lips grazed each others, she heard a poof. She opened her eyes to find herself standing by the gate. She looked around and found Kakashi slouching on a rock with Icha Icha in his face.

"What the h-"

"Ah, there you two are!" Tsunade was walking up to them. "And right on time, too!"

"You sound surprised," Kakashi said closing his book.

"Not with Sakura," she said calmly. As she stepped closer to them, she noticed how disheveled and...dirty Sakura was. "Sakura?"

"Yes, Lady Tsunade?"

"Why do you have leaves and sticks in your hair?" Tsunade began picking them out one by one. She threw each to the ground with a disgusted look on her face as if it were a slimy slug.

"Uh..."

"We were sparring to pass the time." Kakashi stood.

Tsunade put her hands on her hips. "Well then how come she's the only one dirty?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Maybe I'm just that good, Lady Tsunade...I'm that good."

Sakura clenched her fists. That arrogant bastard! However, he did save their butts, and played it off really well. She sighed. They were getting to the good part too.

"Anyways, you will go to the Rock Country and once you cross the border, you will hit a town close by. Stay there for the night, and continue on, your destination will be the third town. Once you get there, rent a room at the Inn. There's only one in that town, so it won't be hard to find."

They both nodded.

"A little past the town is this huge open field next to the forest next to the Fire Country. That is where you will find the herb. But beware, there is another herb identical to the one we are looking for. The difference between the two, is that one can possibly help make an antidote, the other kills."

"Oh...well how can we tell the difference?" Sakura asked concerned.

"The one we're looking for is Columbine, but the deadly one is known as Sabi Star. Columbine can be pink or purple, but so can the Sabi Star. The difference is the pattern around the edges of the petals. If you find the pink ones the pattern on Columbine will have dark pink with white streaks, the Sabi Star just has dark pink, but the center is white."

"Could it be any harder!? I mean...we got this, Lady Tsunade," Sakura often spoke before she thought about it first.

Kakashi chuckled at her outburst.

"Good luck, you two! Remember we need, three flowers, and pick as close to the bottom of the stem as possible." Tsunade held her hand up in the air. "Dismissed!"

They both took off into the trees up above. Tsunade let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, and turned away from the gate.

Once Kakashi and Sakura were about a mile from the Leaf's entrance, Kakashi stopped her.

Sakura stared at him curiously. He said nothing. "How in the hell, did you manage to get the leaves and sticks out of your hair?"

He simply smiled at her. "Come here." He motioned her forward.

"...N-no. You come here."

"I asked you first."

"I asked you second."

"..."

"Ugh, fine!" Sakura walked over to wear he was standing and she folded her arms over her chest. "Yes?"

He placed his right hand on her head, and gripped her headband with his fingers. He slid it down over her eyes and tightened it.

"Kakashi, what are yo-" She was cut off by a pair of the softest lips in the world. She reached her hands up and placed them softly on his face.

She grazed her finger tips over his nose and then over his cheek bones. She felt all over, from the scar on his eye, to the dimples on each side of his cheeks.

This kiss was gentle unlike their extreme wrestling match that happened less than an hour ago. He glided his tongue over her bottom lip, asking to explore more of her mouth.

She opened it generously, and he showed her how much he appreciated it. There was a string of saliva between them after they parted.

"I felt bad that we couldn't finish what we started. We were getting right to the good part too." Kakashi whispered as he picked out a few more leaves from her pink strands.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Hmm...I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. It was really hard for me being completely honest. Please tell me what you thought, because I don't know what to think! But I am glad I could give you some smexy stuff! XD


	10. Anxiety

**I Do Not Own Naruto.**

**Masashi Kishimoto does.**

***Possible Spoiler*** If you are not past Episode 133 in Shippuden, there is a spoiler in the beginning of this chapter.

* * *

**Anxiety**

Tsunade sighed as she plopped down in her desk chair. She always got anxiety when she sent Sakura out on a mission. She was one of her best medical ninja, and her pupil at that.

She had lost so many loved ones in the past. Images of Nawaki, Dan, and Jiraiya flashed in her mind. Losing Sakura would be the finishing touch to her own death.

However, she did put Sakura with Kakashi, and she knew that he would die in the most brutal way possible if it meant that Sakura would live, but it was only a research mission. What's the worst that could happen?

"-Something the matter, Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked breaking Tsunade from her trance. Ignoring Shizune's concerns, she slowly spun her chair to face the window overlooking the village.

"Ma-lady?"

"I just have this feeling, Shizune...I just have this feeling."

"W-what?"

Tsunade turned to face her. "This herb, well, I have heard about it before, but I'm not certain of its capabilities. Frankly, I've never needed to use it before. I've never needed to retrieve it before."

"...Well what are you uneasy about?"

* * *

"I felt bad that we couldn't finish what we started. We were getting right to the good part too." Kakashi whispered as he picked out a few more leaves from her pink strands.

Sakura turned crimson. "K-Kakashi-"

"Sakura." He chuckled. "Do you have any idea how crazy you drive me?"

"...Well-"

"You don't." He stared intently at her and brushed his thumb over her bottom lip. "I've only been in love once, and it wasn't even close to how much I love you."

If you imagine the reddest thing you can think of, it wouldn't come close to how red Sakura's face was at the moment. His words were putting her on Cloud 9. She almost wanted him to stop so she could regain her composure, and plus they had a mission to complete. "Kakashi-"

"I meant what I said, Sakura. I love you. I loved you when you were my student, too...a d-different kind of love obviously, but I definitely want to give us a try, and I think you will find that I'm really not that bad. I just take some getting used too. Well, I mean, you've put up with me for this long, so-"

She embraced him. "Kakashi...I'd love to give us a try. Oh, and you _are_ that bad," she said laughing.

He smiled and hugged her back placing his head in crook of her neck.

* * *

"Just look at them. It's disgusting, really."

"..." The other man continued to analyze the two.

"If they're heading to the Rock Country, they're going to need to get a move on or els-"

The two men ducked down quickly. Kakashi had shifted his eyes in their direction.

"Shut it! Are you trying to blow our cover?!" The second man hissed.

"Hey, boss, I thought it was just supposed to be the hot little pink-haired brat that was going to get this 'herb.' "

His partner said nothing.

"You know, the one Kenta and Takumi faced, but never came back," he said with gritted teeth.

"I'm starting to think this man is responsible for that." The man grinned devilishly at his partner. "Sasuke's going to love this," he said sarcastically.

* * *

**Authors Note: **T_T Oh my...I'm sorry this chapter is SO short, and I haven't updated in forever. I've been swamped with homework, and I have BAD writers block. I have managed to squeeze this much out of my brain, so I hope you will forgive me!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
